sploder_drama_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd
labeled as "The Overconfident One", Lloyd is known for his act of switching alliances, and his false sense of security which gotten him eliminated halfway through the game. Placement: 12th/22nd Episode 1: Lloyd was the first person on the island, acting like his was ready to beat everyone else, then realizing what he said and tried to play it "nicely." He was placed on the Tan Tyrants. Although he helped build his team in the first challenge, their boat wasn't that impressive. However, it managed to float on the water with ease. Their luck wasn't that useful, though, as they were attacked by pirahnas and sank to the bottom. Before they were able to get back up, Lloyd had noticed that the Red Rhinos already crossed the line, and their team lost. At the first elimination, Minnie was the first person voted off. Episode 2: During the obstacle course challenge, Lloyd took place in Part 1, where him and Nicki had to run across Hot Blocks to beat Sharah and Josh. The Tyrants won the round. When his team ended up losing due to Marshall's cheating, Nicki and Lloyd were caught between voting off Marshall or Albert. In the end, Albert ended up getting blindsided. Episode 3: Lloyd was one of the four hunters that had to kill the mutants in the Mutant Hunting Challenge. His weapon was a Rail Gun. During the challenge, Lloyd and Marshall were told by Nicki to go kill the leader. They ran into Jack while at the tower, and Marshall and Jack got into a fight, distracting each other. This gave Lloyd the opportunity to kill the Mutant Leader, winning the Tan Tyrant's first challenge. Episode 4: Lloyd didn't do much this episode, but his team still won in the Boxing Competition. Episode 5: Lloyd didn't do much this episode, but his team still won in the Jousting Competition. Episode 6: Lloyd was the 1st person in his team to participate in the Eating Challenge. His dish was Spaghetti, which he managed to eat faster than Josh did. However, his team still lost the challenge. Plus, after a difficult struggle between Marshall and Nicki's schemes to get each other out, Marshall was the one voted off, shocking his alliance. Episode 7: During the escape challenge, his team got lost in the temple when Lamont led them into a hole. The Tyrant's lost again, and Lamont was voted off. Episode 8: The Tan Tyrants were chased by bats and an unknown demon in the Haunted House Challenge, but even after losing two of their teammates, they were the winners of the challenge. Episode 9: Lloyd was out of the Diving Board Challenge in Round 3, where he refused to jump due to the increasing height of the board. His team ended up losing the challenge, and Meg was voted off. Episode 10: During the Maze Challenge, the Tan Tyrants fell into another hole and ended up confrontating with the thing that had the skull before Gibby took it. They managed to get out of the hole afterward and win the challenge. Episode 11: Lloyd had gotten his question wrong during the quiz challenge, and refused to do the mini-challenge to get the point back, which really ticked off his team. After losing the challenge, Lloyd was in danger of being the next one to go because the girls were plotting to get him out for his poor performance. However, Hailey had came up to him before the elimination and told him that she was planning on getting rid of Nicki. Lloyd decided to follow through with this plan, and told Cory and Jake about it as well. They didn't take it well though, and said that they were just playing him in order to not make it a tie. While Cory and Jake wanted Hailey out, Lloyd still voted for Nicki. Unknowingly to him, the girls had him tricked all along and Lloyd was the eleventh camper to leave the island. Trivia *Lloyd was the first contestant to appear on the show. *Lloyd was part of the cause for both alliance leader's elimination. #Albert when Lloyd and Nicki had to choose which alliance to stick to. #Marshall because him and Nicki were the only ones to recieve votes at Episode 6's elimination. That means it was most likely a 5-4 vote, seeming that the girls wanted Marshall out, and the other guys wanted Nicki out. Since Lloyd never spoke of the guys' alliance afterward, it would seem clear that he flipped on them during the vote. Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Tan Tyrants